Timeless: The Time Bandit and The Duo
by introverted.xtrovert
Summary: Trying to save those we love without tearing apart reality isn't easily. Not easy at all.
1. Sneak Peek

"Where's Lucy?" Wyatt asked the man.

Wyatt had his opponent in a headlock. Anger surging through him.

"Lucy?" He asked, confused. "She was never with me."

Wyatt let go. "What?"

"Wyatt... Where is Lucy?" Flynn stood up straight, straightening his clothes.

Wyatt sighed. He lost Lucy! He knew he never should've let her be by herself. "Rufus!"

"Yeah?" The man appeared in the doorway.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" Wyatt asks seriously.

"No... I thought she was with you..."

 **A/N: It's short, I know. But it is a sneak peek. I'm super excited, though. I have to give partial credit to Starstruck_77 for I was reading her Timeless story when I got this idea. Thanks! Chapter 1 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Why would Flynn go there?"

"November 24, 1963," Lucy began. "Jack Ruby fatally shot Lee Harvey Oswald."

"The guy who killed JFK?" Wyatt asks.

Lucy confirmed with a nod.

"But why would Flynn go there? I mean... He shot Abraham Lincoln!" Rufus shakes his head with confusion.

"You better get going." Agent Christopher.

The trio walked out to get changed. "Jack Ruby was known for being involved in gambling, narcotics and prostitution... What would Flynn want with him?"

"We are about to find out."

—

The Lifeboat landed with a jerk. All three travelers groaned as they unhooked themselves. "You'd think it'd get easier."

Lucy and Rufus scoffed in agreement. As they exited the machine they took in their surroundings.

"We're about ten minutes from Dallas." Wyatt announced.

When they reached Dallas it wasn't hard to find Flynn. Which is surprising. And startling to Lucy.

"There he is!" Rufus points.

They walk towards him. As they got nearer he turned a corner and naturally they went with him. But when they turned, they realised they weren't chasing Flynn. At least not anymore. This man was about 5'8.

Wyatt stopped and looked around. "Where'd he go?!"

The man in front of them stopped short and pulled a gun on the three. "Why are you following me?"

"Uh-" Lucy put her hands up obviously surprised. "Mr. Ruby. We-we thought you were someone else. We aren't here to-"

Mr. Ruby stepped forward, gun aimed at Lucy, "Why are you here?"

"Give her some space!" Wyatt stepped forward and the gun flew to him.

Jack Ruby didn't like these people. He scanned them then squinted. "Come with me."

He grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm and dragged her along.

"Hey!" Wyatt and Rufus ran after.

 _Well, this was easy. Easier if no one would get involved! A tall, dark-dressed man followed the group._

 **A/N: Chapters will get longer! I promise! Apparently, I feel, I don't do too well when there's not quite a bit of action. Bear with me! Thank you for so many reviews/comments!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Sit down."

Jack threw Lucy in a chair and told the others to follow. Wyatt and Rufus followed. Wyatt looked over at Lucy who was rubbing her.

Only with his eyes, did he ask if she was alright. She replied with a nod and small smile.

"Who sent you? What do you want?" Ruby asked the lot.

"We want nothing from you. We were following someone and when we turned the corner he vanished and you appeared."

The man laughed. "Do you think I am that stupid? My men warned me about this. People trying to stick their nose in my business." He shook his head with mock disapproval and tsking his tongue.

He turned to the man that was in the room with them. "Tie them up. Take Blondie's weapon. I don't want them to interfere with tonight's plans."

The man did as told. He tied Rufus up first, then Lucy. But Wyatt wasn't going to give up that easily. He didn't hand his gun over.

"You will comply," Ruby stepped towards Lucy. He looked down at the game gun in his hand and placed it against her head. "Or you'll never see her again."

"You wouldn't," Wyatt narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Jean cocked the gun. And just like that Wyatt was weaponless and tied to a chair.

"Now-"

"Sir," Another man entered. "A mean is here to see you. Says he was sent to help you tonight."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Send him in."

Lucy's eyes went wide, though she shouldn't have been surprised.

Garcia Flynn walked through the doors. "Oh," He said with amusement in his voice. "I'll wait."

"Thank you." Jack turned to the trio. "Now... You never told me who you are?"

"I'm Wyatt, that's Lucy, and that's Rufus."

Ruby nodded. "Who sent you?"

"No one sent us! Not to you." Lucy said.

Flynn stood and watched. He had to say this was amusing, just a wee bit.

"Was it... Rittenhouse?"

Everyone froze except Jack and his man.

"Rittenhouse?" Flynn muttered and Lucy breathed.

"Ah, ringing some bells?"

"We don't know what Rittenhouse is." Lucy answered honestly. Rufus was shaking his head wishing he could somehow change the subject.

"What? Oh love," The sick man traced her face with the gun. Lucy jerked away. Wyatt was on edge, Rufus was concerned and sick and Flynn... Well, he's respectful just as Wyatt is, so his stomach turned too. "Not what, sweetie, a who."

"Who?" Lucy looked past Jack and at Flynn who wore the same surprised expression.

"Yes. So if it wasn't Rittenhouse-"

Flynn stepped forward and knocked the man out with the but off his gun. Then shot the other men in the room. He turned to the door and locked it so no one else would enter.

"Flynn!"

"He was taking to long." Flynn shrugged.

Flynn untied the trio and used the ropes to tie Jack Ruby up.

"What are your plans for him?" Wyatt asks.

"Interrogate him. Rough him up, probably."

"Why?" Rufus asks.

"This man wasn't just a member of Rittenhouse. He was an extreme activist. He was sent to kill Oswald because the latter was caught! Oswald killed John Kennedy because Rittenhouse told him to. They couldn't risk being discovered."

"'They'? But he said a who..."

"Well, then I guess he had a lot of explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to start of by apologizing. I'm sorry. There were so many mistakes last chapter! ? *Excuse* I was half asleep though so... Anyway, here's chapter three. Historically, facts are going to be terrible. I found a person that actually existed, did a little research, then made the rest up. Lol ? Just a warning. Oh, and side note: I mean no disrespect to any person! And this is before the 10th episode. This one's short again. I'm sorry!**

"You said, 'who's not a 'what'," Flynn reminded the man.

"Yeah? So?" Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Explain yourself," Flynn said as if he was talking to a slow person.

Wyatt left the room. Lucy followed suit.

"John Rittenhouse."

"Where can we find him?"

The restrained man let a short laugh, "They're in New England, Pal."

Jack Ruby's total calmness about this situation was somehow infuriating to Flynn. He raised his fist and collided it with Ruby's face.

~•~

Lucy placed a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Wyatt gave her a tired smile. "Kind of tired. I got hot in there."

Lucy nodded in agreement on both amounts. She furrowed her brow.

"What?" Wyatt asked lifting his head.

"Where's Rufus?"

"Oh, he went around the corner; getting water."

Flynn exited the small room and proceeded to leave.

"Hey!" Wyatt called out.

Flynn stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

Lucy was confused and entered the room Flynn just exited. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Somebody's got to kill Oswald." He shrugged and left.

"Rufus! Come on," Wyatt call to his partners.

"He killed Ruby." Lucy said as they chased after the giant.

"Yeah, kind of got the message."

"Wait... That's not a total bad thing right?" Rufus inquired. "I mean, he was supposed to die."

"Well, they both do, I suppose. But... Again, we don't know how this will affect the future."


	5. Chapter 4

As they were running down the corridor, Lucy tripped over someone before she could register he was there. She fell with an agonizing scream.

"Lucy?!" Wyatt went to help her up but she grunted as she placed both feet on the ground. He looked around but so no one. Or any trace of someone.

Wyatt sat her down in the closest chair and looked at the foot she was favouring.

It was starting to swell. "You broke it."

Lucy groaned and nodded. "Can you fix it?"

Wyatt was surprised my the question. "You mean pop it back into place?"

Lucy nodded. "Have you done it before?"

"Yeah but-"

"Just do it."

Wyatt hesitated but Lucy assured him. "Rufus, get a wet rag and find some cloth."

Rufus left to find said items. He entered the first room he came across. It was a bedroom. He grabbed the first cloth he saw. And found a basin. He just grabbed the whole thing.

As Rufus returned, a scream escaped Lucy's lips. Wyatt had put it place. Rufus cringed and handed Wyatt the requested items. Wyatt tore the shirt Rufus fetched and put it in the water. Ringing it out, he placed it around Lucy's ankle. Taking the rest of the shirt, he tied it around her ankle.

"We have to find Flynn." Rufus stated.

"You can't walk, let alone run like this. We will get Flynn. You stay here, lock yourself in this room. Talk to no one unless absolutely necessary." Wyatt instructed.

Lucy wanted to argue but Wyatt was right. She hated that. She nodded. And has as her team left she dragged a chair and placed it under the knob. "Gosh, that's heavy." She muttered.

"Don't move." A deep voice said behind her as something cool was placed on her back. Her breath hitched.

~•~

"We're too late." Rufus exclaimed.

Wyatt sighed and cursed under his breath. An officer approached them. Wyatt spoke, "Where is the man that was here?"

"Did you-"

"No! Where is the man that was here?!" Wyatt could feel temper get shorter.

"He went out back. Do you just kill him?" The officer pointed to the cell with the dead man.

"No, the man who "went out back" did." Rufus said.

Wyatt turned to Rufus, "Let's go!"

They found the back and found a beaten path. They followed it. But they ended up back at Ruby's place.

"Lucy." Both men said. They ran inside.

They found Flynn in the room they left Lucy. The door was obviously knocked open. He looked like he was searching for something.

Wyatt walked headed toward him. Rufus left to see if she went elsewhere. He found nothing.

"Where's Lucy?" Wyatt asked the man.

Wyatt had his opponent in a headlock. Anger surging through him.

"Lucy?" He asked, confused. "She was never with me."

Wyatt let go. "What?"

"Wyatt... Where is Lucy?" Flynn stood up straight, straightening his clothes.

Wyatt sighed. He lost Lucy! He never should've let her be by herself. "Rufus!"

"Yeah?" The man appeared in the doorway.

"Did you find her?" Wyatt asks seriously.

"No... Not a trace."

"The Mothership is gone." Flynn said. "I think the man I had with me took her."

Wyatt kicked the wall closest to him. "Why?!"

"I don't know. It wasn't in the journal."

Wyatt was tired of hearing about the journal. "The journal is not a definite timeline. Any, any, little choice she-that we-make can change everything in that stupid journal!"

Wyatt left the room, Rufus following.

"Where are you going?" Flynn asked as he followed.

"To find Lucy."

"Let me help."

Wyatt stopped short. "Why would let you help? You're the reason she's missing!"

"Exactly!" Flynn said. "Just let me help. We can work together."

Wyatt rubbed his temples. "My God. I can't believe I'm doing this."

As the men climbed into the time machine, Wyatt warned, "They are going to try and shoot you."

Flynn looked like a Frost Giant in this time machine. He could barely sit without his head barely touching the roof. "I know." He said with a smirk.

Wyatt didn't like this. Not at all.

 **A/N: So I had to tweak the sneak peek to fit what I ended up doing. Anyway... I'm so sorry. I wanted to have something published before/during the holiday but it didn't happen. Obviously.**

 **Happy holidays! If you celebrate Christmas, comment below one thing you got that was your favourite gift.**

 **I got a ukulele which I really wanted! So that might be my favourite. I am now going to update More Than You Can Handle with a Christmas one shot. I'm going to put a short hold on Ceaseless. I'm going to write one more for this book and then update both stories together. ?￢ﾘﾺ**

 **Oh! Who caught the Easter Egg?**


	6. Chapter 5

"Why did you bring me here?!" Lucy demanded.

"I couldn't do it with him standing there..." He cursed as he threw Lucy in the chair.

"Do what? In front of who? Who are you and where am I?"

The man put the gun in her face. Lucy leaned back in the chair. "You already know too much."

Lucy shut her mouth at that. Know too much? Too much about what? Who is this guy?

The man left the room leaving Lucy alone. He never tied her to the chair, which she was surprised considering that's what happened last time she (though with teammates) was taken hostage.

She couldn't stop the swirling storm of questions going through her head. Which is possibly why she felt Flores to the chair. What could this guy possibly want with me? And what in earth do I know 'too much' about?

The sound of a door opening pulled Lucy out of her thoughts. When she looked up she saw the same man.

"Come with me."

She stood and he grabbed her elbow pushing her out of the room. "Where are we going?

"Shut up."

She was thrown into a dimly lit room that looked like an interrogation. The man shut the door behind her once more.

"Oh my God," She breathed.

There was someone else in the room that looked very familiar to Lucy. Her blonde hair looked brown now. Dirt was all over her face and hands. Her hands were bound with ropes in front of her. She was trembling with fear; her lower lip quivering. Lucy sat down next to her. "Jessica?"

The woman looked to Lucy. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I'm close friends with your husband. Wyatt. He's told me about you." When the woman flinched as she sat next her, Lucy gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not here to hurt you."

After a moment, Lucy felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. "Wait... How are you alive? I thought you... died."

She ignored her question with one of her own, "What did you get yourself into?"

Lucy shook her head with a furrowed brow. "I- What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?" She pressed.

"I was... Kidnapped." Lucy admitted.

Lucy looked into Jessica's eyes, trying to find some sort of clue as to what she was talking about. But the green eyes seemed to be like steel with the many questions swirling in Lucy's head. She couldn't think straight. It was unlike, yet exactly like, her.

Before Lucy could ask another question the steal door opened. Jessica flinched and Lucy gasped.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

Lucy's lips twitched like she was going to say something but nothing came out.

"So, Lucy Preston," He said the name as if he had known her his, or her, whole life. "I see you've met Jessica Logan."

Lucy was still at a lost for words. He was standing there, talking to her, as if everything was perfectly fine. Like nothing has been missing or unknown.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He stated as he sat across the table from the women. "Benjamin Cahill."

 **~•~•~•~**

 **So... Apologies for not putting this up sooner. I've been really busy lately. My mom got engaged (finally ?) and she gave me Maid of Honour! I'm really exciting as this is the second wedding I've been too and now I get to plan it. The last wedding I participated in was when I was like 4-5 and I was the flower girl for my Dad's wedding. Anyway, so yeah, super excited.**

 **I meant to publish this earlier but sort of forgot. And for you guys reading in ...it is extremely more to update them here on Wattpad. But anyway, more to come soon! Fingers crossed for before Monday night!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Woah woah woah!"

As three men, and no woman, stepped out of the Lifeboat, guns were raised at the unknown, yet very known, man.

"Stop!" Wyatt yelled in frustration.

Guns were still pointed at him, but Garcia Flynn didn't care. He followed Wyatt. "Where's Lucy?" Someone asked. Neither men weren't paying attention.

"One of his men," Wyatt hissed the last words through gritted teeth. "Took Lucy and the Mothership. Jiya..."

Jiya nodded and started rapping away at the keys. Flynn looked around. He saw Rufus off a ways talking to Mason. Rufus looked worried and disappointed as he shook his head. Flynn wished he could kick something.

They still didn't kill Rittenhouse.

"Uh... It just left to..." Jiya said finally. "March 25, 1911, New York City."

Wyatt stopped tapping the foot he didn't realise he was tapping. He thought for a moment, "New York—Triangle Shirtwaist Factory?"

Rufus, who was on another computer already looking it up replied in the negative. "Yeah."

"They landed not very far from that building."

"What do you think they're gonna do?"

"I read about this," Flynn interrupted. "Rittenhouse started the fire."

"Why?" inquired Rufus.

"Most of the people working in that factory were immigrants. Rittenhouse had moles and they hid at the factory. When they found out," Flynn mimics fire crackling.

"Let's go." Wyatt ordered.

Wyatt intended for only he and Rufus. With much on his mind he didn't didn't hear Rufus who was trying to say something.

"No," Wyatt said as Flynn followed. He made up his mind. Wyatt nodded to the agents behind the man. "We really don't need you. I should have left you in '63!"

Flynn smugly smiled and let them cuff him. Wyatt would have been worried under normal circumstances. But thought nothing of it.

"Wyatt!" Rufus finally called him to attention. "We can't go yet-"

"Why not?" Wyatt asked interrupted.

"It isn't done charging." Rufus sighed.

Wyatt rubbed his face. "Sorry..." Rufus shook his head. "For interrupting."

Wyatt sat at near by chair.

"We will get her back." Rufus assured. Wyatt just nodded.

~•~•~

The machine landed with a whirring hum a rough jerk. The ride was exhausting. He would've just sat there, as normal, to let it pass but he was in a hurry.

Rufus opens the door and takes a breath. Then he hears a thud. He turns around and funds Wyatt trying to pick himself up off the soft dirt.

"You okay?" Rufus asks as he tries to hurry to his side.

Wyatt cleared his throat and dusted himself off. They landed in an empty field surrounded by few trees.

"I see town."

They rushed to the town and hurried to the building.

"We need a plan," Rufus said breathlessly.

"I know, I know." Wyatt didn't seem winded at all. "Um... The factory is on the tenth floor..."

"I can get in." Rufus says. "I think."

"We'll get in together. I'll think of something when we get up there."

Rufus was unsure as he nodded and shrugged. "Okay."

They took the stairs and nobody stopped them. Which was a small surprise.

They got up to the tenth floor a there was a guard in front of the door. "I was sent to check on the work."

The guard seemed convinced at Wyatt's explanation. They stared at Rufus.

"Let's go!" Wyatt yelled at him, playing a role.

Rufus pretended to stumble in as Wyatt didn't really shove him.

When the door was shut again the looked around the room.

"The fire is going to start in approximately 30," Rufus said looking at his watch. "Right over there actually." He pointed to a bin.

"Can't we just stop it?" Wyatt asked. "I mean, I know, "Shouldn't change history" but..."

"Because of this fire, factory safety rules and regulations were produced." Rufus explained. "And if we save all these people... There could be people in the future."

"Lucy?" Wyatt called through the chatter and noise of the people. "Lucy?"

He didn't hear anything back. He searched through the crowd. He heard Rufus call her.

Nothing.

Maybe they were wrong. Maybe they dragged Wyatt and Rufus here to distract them. Lucy may not even be here. Or, if in this town, not this building.

 _But Flynn said Rittenhouse started the fire._

He started to call her again but heard thumping. Then again. And again. "Rufus," Wyatt called as he found the source. It was a wall.

Wyatt looked closely and saw. It was a door. There were small holes at the top.

They were trying to kill her!

And Wyatt briefly remembered her mentioning something about claustrophobia. This wasn't good.

Wyatt hit the "door" and called for her. He heard a stifled call back.

Wyatt ran his hand across the door trying to find an opening.

"Wyatt," Rufus called in a warning tone. "3 minutes."

Wyatt searched faster.

Time was ticking. Wyatt could smell cigarettes and told Rufus to look around. It honestly made Wyatt frantic.

He couldn't lose her. He could t lose another woman in his life.

"2 minutes."

Then he found it! It was a pocket door. He slid it open. With surprise effort. He found Lucy covered in dirt, hands tied behind her back and her mouth gagged.

"Lucy," Both men breathed.

Wyatt quickly untied and gave her a hug. She was trembling, whimpering and sweating.

"Claustrophobia?" Wyatt asked. "Lucy, are you okay?"

She weakly nodded, feeling unable to say anything.

"We have to go." Rufus said. "Now!"

They ran to the door. "Okay, Lucy act sick. Well... Just stay like that," Wyatt corrected. "Rufus help me carry her. We need to get out."

Wyatt pounded on the door.

When the guard saw Lucy he said, "Hours aren't over."

Wyatt was angry at that. Could he not see? Yes, she wasn't really sick but there was obviously something wrong with her. She obviously wasn't an immigrant. "She's sick. I'm taking her to a doctor. My friend is going to help."

They let him through.

They made it out of the building as the fire started. More tears only started flowing from Lucy's eyes as she was nudged to move forward.

 **A/N: I have got to stop leaving you guys like that. I'm so sorry. This story has gotten so many good reviews, comments, likes, follows. Thank you guys!**

 **So this took me pretty much all afternoon. I kept getting interrupted and I actually did have to do some more research so that took a while. Just cause I was trying to figure out what to have and for purposes this was perfect.**

 **I didn't necessarily leave a cliffhanger in this chapter but a hint... For next chapter: Lucy's Journal.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-EJ**


	8. Chapter 7

Before get started...

Two users mentioned to me that Jessica was with Lucy when Lucy was with Benjamin but wasn't when Wyatt and Rufus found her. Yes, Jessica was with Lucy. But to make the story, even slightly, longer and more dramatic I have other plans for Jessica. What went down between the three is going to unravel in this chapter... I think...

And, as I've promised... I'm going to get into Lucy's journal a little bit. But not... What you might think.

Another thing, on the Timeless account I started, I [will] publish a book called, "Randomness: Timeless," so, check that out. It's going to be reviews, tags, rants, etc. I'm hoping that some of the other people on the account (you know who you are ? ﾟﾘﾝ) will also write in it so you will get different opinions on different things.

Without further adieu... Chapter 7.

~•~•~•~

He is always underestimated. Of course, they locked him in handcuffs then locked the door as they left.

When they were out of sight, Flynn laughed. "Oh, I'm a SWAT team member. If I lock a "terrorist" in a room... Of course he won't escape!"

The door was no problem. He looked around the room and easily found a stiff-enough card. He slipped it between the knob and the handle and easily let himself out.

Now to get out of the building...

Flynn found a map displayed, of Mason Industries, on the wall nearest to him. He found a route that should lead him out, relatively, unnoticed.

"Hey!" He heard from behind.

He was so close... he could see the door!

"Put your hands up."

It was just a security guard. This would be easy. Flynn put his hands in the air and began walking to him. "You caught me."

"Put your hands behind your back."

Flynn did so and waited until he felt cool metal touch his skin. He elbowed the guard square in the nose. The guard recoiled and held his broken nose. Flynn whipped around and caught the man's head in the crook of his elbow. Putting just enough pressure to make him fall and fall asleep.

"Sorry."

He ran out the door this time and successfully made it away from the compound.

"Security could be a good idea."

~•~•~•~

"What happened while you were gone?" Agent Christopher questioned. "Where'd he take you?"

They had just settled into the conferencing room and the questions were fired without missing a beat. Lucy cleared her throat. She was under the gaze of four people. Two of them were soft and the other two just wanted to know what happened.

"He took me to a building and someone talked to me."

"Who? What did they say?" It was Mason this time.

"He just kept saying I knew too much. He said he was going to kill us. He'd start with me."

"That was it?"

Lucy looked down at her hands. "Yeah."

From across the table, Wyatt watched her carefully. She wasn't telling the whole truth. Something was missing.

"What did you know too much about?" further inquired Connor.

"He wouldn't say," She looked up more confident in her answer this time. "Um... I don't know much else. He came in and out. But... May I go home? Please?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yes, I'm sorry to have kept you." Christopher said right away. Conor looked hesitant so Lucy left as soon as she could.

~•~•~•~

Flynn ran to mothership.

But as he entered the church... It wasn't there.

Of course it wasn't. He let out a low growl. With smart, long strides he crossed the room to the computers.

It landed here this morning. Then jumped a few hours later to 1911. He couldn't trace where it went after that.

"What the-?"

He through the mouse on across the table, causing it to disconnect from the computer. Expecting it to hit the hard, wooden desk, he was surprised when it hit something softer.

Curiosity got the better of him. He stepped forward and pulled the mouse away. Then low and behold, Lucy's journal sat under a piece of paper.

I left it in the time machine.

He nimbly opened and a paper fell out. With a furrowed brow, he bent over and picked it up.

'I tried to stop him. It didn't work. I'm sorry. I wasn't apart of this. I swear. I wrote this before we took off... It's all Rittenhouse. There's a hit on Lucy.

-Anthony'

He cursed under his breath as he shoved the paper and the journal in his pocket.

He exited the church and jumped into a taxi. He sighed as he ran his hands through his black hair. He pulled the journal out again and flipped through it. Taking in a familiar sight.

Until it wasn't. Flynn memorized this journal. He knew every period, every comma, every word. When the words became unfamiliar... He actually started panicking. Until he started taking in the words.

"We, Flynn and I, believe we are making serious progress. Rittenhouse seems to be crumbling. But slowly. Wyatt and Rufus don't know that we are helping Flynn in a round about way, but I think we are helping the world.

But I still have doubts.

If Rittenhouse is coming to an end, at some point, what would the world look like? I keep helping Flynn but then I think about the outcomes and it scares me. We can never know what will happen. Ever.

If we wipe Rittenhouse off the board, how would the current timeline change? We are taking these trips because someone as a goal in mind. If that goal were accomplished, would the ones who came back in that time machine be the only ones who knew that time travel existed? Would time travel exist? Would they actually be able to come home? Or would they have found a way to travel without financial stability from Rittenhouse?

Jessica Logan's murder had to be linked to Rittenhouse. The murderer had to be linked to Rittenhouse. Who knows more about Rittenhouse's dirty laundry... Than Flynn?

My question is, if Flynn knows she was basically killed by Rittenhouse, he knew the killer... Why didn't he kill the murderer? He has ties to Rittenhouse. Why let him live? He could know things about Rittenhouse.

I feel like there will never be an escape. Rittenhouse will always be here and we'll have to accept it. But can we? Can we accept something so cruel and evil to the world?"

That was the first change of entry he saw. The next one he found was further back and was talking about today's date. She had spoken to Rittenhouse, well Benjamin Cahill. But she said Benjamin Cahill was Rittenhouse.

Boy was he going to have a talk with Lucy.

"Take a left here," He told the cabbie When he located his wanted destination he told him to stop.

He got out and told the driver to wait. He walked up the walk to the front and knocked two times.

Lucy answered right away. Her face expressed surprise. She looked over her shoulder before stepping out of the house. Flynn took a step back. "What the heck are you doing here?!" She whispered yelled.

Flynn pointed to the taxi behind him. "We need to talk."

Lucy studied the man for a long moment. She sighed, stepped back in the house and came back out with her purse. She started walking to the car, Flynn following. "I swear, if you do something I don't like... I will not hesitate to tell someone."

With an amused smirk, Flynn opened the door for Lucy, "Yes ma'am," then climbed in behind her.

~•~•~•~

Before get started...

Two users mentioned to me that Jessica was with Lucy when Lucy was with Benjamin but wasn't when Wyatt and Rufus found her. Yes, Jessica was with Lucy. But to make the story, even slightly, longer and more dramatic I have other plans for Jessica. What went down between the three is going to unravel in this chapter... I think...

And, as I've promised... I'm going to get into Lucy's journal a little bit. But not... What you might think.

Another thing, on the Timeless account I started, I [will] publish a book called, "Randomness: Timeless," so, check that out. It's going to be reviews, tags, rants, etc. I'm hoping that some of the other people on the account (you know who you are ? ﾟﾘﾝ) will also write in it so you will get different opinions on different things.

Without further adieu... Chapter 7.

~•~•~•~

He is always underestimated. Of course, they locked him in handcuffs then locked the door as they left.

When they were out of sight, Flynn laughed. "Oh, I'm a SWAT team member. If I lock a "terrorist" in a room... Of course he won't escape!"

The door was no problem. He looked around the room and easily found a stiff-enough card. He slipped it between the knob and the handle and easily let himself out.

Now to get out of the building...

Flynn found a map displayed, of Mason Industries, on the wall nearest to him. He found a route that should lead him out, relatively, unnoticed.

"Hey!" He heard from behind.

He was so close... he could see the door!

"Put your hands up."

It was just a security guard. This would be easy. Flynn put his hands in the air and began walking to him. "You caught me."

"Put your hands behind your back."

Flynn did so and waited until he felt cool metal touch his skin. He elbowed the guard square in the nose. The guard recoiled and held his broken nose. Flynn whipped around and caught the man's head in the crook of his elbow. Putting just enough pressure to make him fall and fall asleep.

"Sorry."

He ran out the door this time and successfully made it away from the compound.

"Security could be a good idea."

~•~•~•~

"What happened while you were gone?" Agent Christopher questioned. "Where'd he take you?"

They had just settled into the conferencing room and the questions were fired without missing a beat. Lucy cleared her throat. She was under the gaze of four people. Two of them were soft and the other two just wanted to know what happened.

"He took me to a building and someone talked to me."

"Who? What did they say?" It was Mason this time.

"He just kept saying I knew too much. He said he was going to kill us. He'd start with me."

"That was it?"

Lucy looked down at her hands. "Yeah."

From across the table, Wyatt watched her carefully. She wasn't telling the whole truth. Something was missing.

"What did you know too much about?" further inquired Connor.

"He wouldn't say," She looked up more confident in her answer this time. "Um... I don't know much else. He came in and out. But... May I go home? Please?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yes, I'm sorry to have kept you." Christopher said right away. Conor looked hesitant so Lucy left as soon as she could.

~•~•~•~

Flynn ran to mothership.

But as he entered the church... It wasn't there.

Of course it wasn't. He let out a low growl. With smart, long strides he crossed the room to the computers.

It landed here this morning. Then jumped a few hours later to 1911. He couldn't trace where it went after that.

"What the-?"

He through the mouse on across the table, causing it to disconnect from the computer. Expecting it to hit the hard, wooden desk, he was surprised when it hit something softer.

Curiosity got the better of him. He stepped forward and pulled the mouse away. Then low and behold, Lucy's journal sat under a piece of paper.

I left it in the time machine.

He nimbly opened and a paper fell out. With a furrowed brow, he bent over and picked it up.

'I tried to stop him. It didn't work. I'm sorry. I wasn't apart of this. I swear. I wrote this before we took off... It's all Rittenhouse. There's a hit on Lucy.

-Anthony'

He cursed under his breath as he shoved the paper and the journal in his pocket.

He exited the church and jumped into a taxi. He sighed as he ran his hands through his black hair. He pulled the journal out again and flipped through it. Taking in a familiar sight.

Until it wasn't. Flynn memorized this journal. He knew every period, every comma, every word. When the words became unfamiliar... He actually started panicking. Until he started taking in the words.

"We, Flynn and I, believe we are making serious progress. Rittenhouse seems to be crumbling. But slowly. Wyatt and Rufus don't know that we are helping Flynn in a round about way, but I think we are helping the world.

But I still have doubts.

If Rittenhouse is coming to an end, at some point, what would the world look like? I keep helping Flynn but then I think about the outcomes and it scares me. We can never know what will happen. Ever.

If we wipe Rittenhouse off the board, how would the current timeline change? We are taking these trips because someone as a goal in mind. If that goal were accomplished, would the ones who came back in that time machine be the only ones who knew that time travel existed? Would time travel exist? Would they actually be able to come home? Or would they have found a way to travel without financial stability from Rittenhouse?

Jessica Logan's murder had to be linked to Rittenhouse. The murderer had to be linked to Rittenhouse. Who knows more about Rittenhouse's dirty laundry... Than Flynn?

My question is, if Flynn knows she was basically killed by Rittenhouse, he knew the killer... Why didn't he kill the murderer? He has ties to Rittenhouse. Why let him live? He could know things about Rittenhouse.

I feel like there will never be an escape. Rittenhouse will always be here and we'll have to accept it. But can we? Can we accept something so cruel and evil to the world?"

That was the first change of entry he saw. The next one he found was further back and was talking about today's date. She had spoken to Rittenhouse, well Benjamin Cahill. But she said Benjamin Cahill was Rittenhouse.

Boy was he going to have a talk with Lucy.

"Take a left here," He told the cabbie When he located his wanted destination he told him to stop.

He got out and told the driver to wait. He walked up the walk to the front and knocked two times.

Lucy answered right away. Her face expressed surprise. She looked over her shoulder before stepping out of the house. Flynn took a step back. "What the heck are you doing here?!" She whispered yelled.

Flynn pointed to the taxi behind him. "We need to talk."

Lucy studied the man for a long moment. She sighed, stepped back in the house and came back out with her purse. She started walking to the car, Flynn following. "I swear, if you do something I don't like... I will not hesitate to tell someone."

With an amused smirk, Flynn opened the door for Lucy, "Yes ma'am," then climbed in behind her.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Well that was longer than I thought it would be. And because of that, in two weeks' time we will discuss what happened with Jessica and Lucy while in the care of Rittenhouse.**

 **The quote about "Rittenhouse's dirty laundry than Flynn," was actually something I saw on tumblr. It was actually a really good point.**

 **Man this chapter was actually quite difficult. Lucy's journal part alone took 15 minutes. I rewrote about 2 different times. Mainly because I have two different ideas for turns. Another fact about that section... Most of that was my questions. Questions that I have. Lol. So yeah. ? There's probably more me than Lucy in that section.**

 **So... I seriously need your vote on this...**

 **Do you want this to become a Garcy fic or a WyLu one.**

 **I really need to know; your vote is vital! ? But really...**

 **Ooh! Or... Or... Should I do something kind of like the Choose Your Own Adventure books and make alternate chapters for alternate outcomes?**

 **(I just made more work for myself. ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **)**

 **But please let me know:**

 **A: WyLu**

 **B: Garcy**

 **Or C: Alternate chapters for an alternate ending.**

 **Lol. Um... I think that's it... Uh... Yeah. Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying!**

 **Well that was longer than I thought it would be. And because of that, in two weeks' time we will discuss what happened with Jessica and Lucy while in the care of Rittenhouse.**

 **The quote about "Rittenhouse's dirty laundry than Flynn," was actually something I saw on tumblr. It was actually a really good point.**

 **Man this chapter was actually quite difficult. Lucy's journal part alone took 15 minutes. I rewrote about 2 different times. Mainly because I have two different ideas for turns. Another fact about that section... Most of that was my questions. Questions that I have. Lol. So yeah. ? There's probably more me than Lucy in that section.**

 **So... I seriously need your vote on this...**

 **Do you want this to become a Garcy fic or a WyLu one.**

 **I really need to know; your vote is vital! ? But really...**

 **Ooh! Or... Or... Should I do something kind of like the Choose Your Own Adventure books and make alternate chapters for alternate outcomes?**

 **(I just made more work for myself. ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **)**

 **But please let me know:**

 **A: WyLu**

 **B: Garcy**

 **Or C: Alternate chapters for an alternate ending.**

 **Lol. Um... I think that's it... Uh... Yeah. Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I should be updating Ceaseless this week but when I went to write the next chapter... It said "unable to retrieve story". So I have to wait until I get Wi-Fi to "retrieve" the story. This one more popul**

 **ar anyway, so.**

 **Votes are in!**

 **WyLu: 7**

 **Garcy: 3**

 **Alternate endings: 1**

 **So WyLu won! Some of you weren't happy with the whole Flynn calling Lucy "ma'am". In all honesty... I thought it was hilarious. ? But I promise I didn't mean it in the flirty way Wyatt did/does. It was purely out of respect because I hate it when he's painted the bad guy and mean to Lucy. Not hating on anyone's work. I have read pretty much every single Timeless fanfiction and enjoyed every one I read. Another thought I had, while rereading/editing the last chapter, everyone was talking about how Flynn called Lucy ma'am but nobody questioned the fact that Flynn knew where Lucy lived... ? Now that I think about it... Neither did Lucy. I'm going to go fix that...**

 **Anyway... Here's the next chapter.**

 **~•~•~•~**

"She's leaving with Garcia Flynn."

"I'm sorry, I thought you said Garcia Flynn," Agent Denise Christopher chuckled.

"I'm not joking ma'am."

Denise sighed. What the heck is she doing with Flynn? "Follow them. Carefully."

~•~•~•~

"What do you want?" Lucy asked as the taxi took off.

"Just to talk." Was all he said.

"I gathered that," She rolled her eyes. By her body language and clipped tone, anyone could tell she was not in the mood for any nonsense. "About what?"

"What happened while you were kidnapped?" They found each other's eyes. "All of it?"

"I-uh," Lucy swallowed her nervousness and started fidgeting.

"Lucy..."

"I don't know where I was. But, um, Jessica Logan and Benjamin Cahill, we're there."

Flynn nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"Jessica found Rittenhouse, had been digging into it," Lucy shook her head as she whispered the dreaded word. "So they kidnapped her and framed it as murder."

 _"You both... Have been digging into, Rittenhouse," He said as he pulled things out of his briefcase._

"He said he was going to kill me. But he wouldn't just... Kill me"

 _"Now I could just kill you myself but... Where's the fun in that?" He laughed._

 _"You're a monster." Lucy spat at him._

"He's going to place Jessica back at Wyatt's place and tell her to act as if everything is fine."

"Why? Didn't they take her because she knows too much?"

"They're trying to get to all of us. Including you. Find our weakness and exploit them."

 _Jessica was crying. How could she do something like that to her husband? Her husband who thought her dead?_

 _Lucy didn't know what to think. "You're going to kill you're own daughter?"_

 _"Rittenhouse is your legacy, Lucy. But since you can't accept that we don't need you around anymore. You haven't stopped Flynn, like you were supposed to."_

 _"We haven't had the chance! He's always a step ahead. Until we get in front of him... We are doing our best, okay?"_

 _"Your best isn't enough anymore."_

 _"They are going to find you. You're not going to get away with this."_

 _He only chuckled. "So, after we kill you, we'll get a new team. Who will actually get the job done and kill Flynn."_

"That's the gist of it." Lucy concluded.

"When is Jessica going to be at Wyatt's?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know."

~•~•~•~

Wyatt unlocked the door to his apartment when he dropped his grocery bag. With too much on his mind, mainly what was wrong with Lucy, it was difficult.

He set the bags down in the kitchen then pulled out his phone. "Oh," He said not looking up from his phone. "Hey Jessica."

"Hey, babe." She responded.

Wyatt almost dropped his phone in sudden realization. "Jessica?"

In quick, long strides he crossed the room and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God, you're okay." He almost cried. She's alive. Wait... "Wait... This is a dream, right? My mind is playing tricks on me. Your-you're not really here."

Wyatt stepped back and shook his head. "I'm going to wake up... This is just a dream."

"What are you talking about Wyatt?" Jessica placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You... You died. You've been dead for... Years."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica shook her head. "Wyatt, you're scaring me. I never died." At least it wasn't a complete lie.

She's really here?

He cupped her face in his hands and swiped his thumb under her eyes. He met her lips with his for the first time in years. It felt so good to kiss his wife again.

He pulled away and laughed happily. She smiled back but it faltered. Wyatt didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going to call a friend," Wyatt said as he hugged her once more.

"Lucy?"

"How'd you know-"

"Wyatt..." She laughed. "I know you hit your head yesterday but it wasn't that hard." She hoped maybe he did hit his head. Or he'd blame it on the changes of history.

"You're talking about Lucy Preston, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Sorry, I'm just... Really happy."

She smiled at him as he picked up his phone.

~•~•~•~

Lucy jumped as her phone began ringing. She looked at the Caller ID then looked to Flynn.

"It's Wyatt," Her heart began reading. Flynn raised a curious brow.

"Hello?"

"Lucy," Wyatt breathed her name with laughter. "You'll never believe it."

Lucy never took her eyes off Flynn. "What?"

"Jessica's here. She's-she's... Alive."

"Jessica's at your place?"

"Yeah. Happy, healthy and alive."

"Um," Lucy cleared her throat. She didn't know what to say. They were going to kill Wyatt... It was only a matter of time. "Wyatt, can you hear me? Sorry, I think we're breaking up, I'm in a tunnel."

Lucy quickly hung up the phone. "It's starting."

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Oh, Lucy. You're so dramatic. ? ﾟﾘﾂ**

 **So last night's episode was hard to watch... Poor Wyatt! If I were watching it by myself, I would've cried! He was so desperate! It was so sad!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry, this is a WyLu fic. They will be together in the end. It's just a matter of time.**

 **Take my advice... Don't get attached to Jessica...**

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! ? ﾟﾘﾂ**

 **Good'ay mates.**

 **-EJ**


	10. Chapter 9

The team rushed to the dock and stared at the Titanic.

Rufus had a look of small hope and skepticism. Wyatt clenched his fist at his side.

"Come on," whispered Lucy, repeatedly.

"Yes!"

The all cheered as the horn sounded and the boat began trudging through the water.

"We did it!" Lucy said as she sighed. She gave both boys hugs.

"And on time," Wyatt said looking at his watch.

"Let's go home."

~•~•~•~

Wyatt pulled Lucy up into the Lifeboat. "Got it."

Lucy nodded and sat down in her chair. She reached behind her for the straps but couldn't quite reach.

Wyatt smirked, that stupid smirk, and pulled them over her chest. He leaned back in his seat and pulled his own on.

"So..." Wyatt began as Rufus began pushing buttons. "You guys should come to dinner tonight."

Rufus shut the Lifeboat door.

"You know," Wyatt continued. "To meet Jessica?"

Lucy froze.

"Jessica?!" Rufus turned and looked at him.

"Yeah. I... Texted you last night..."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, I was holed up at Mason's last night." Rufus smiled at Wyatt, "Congratulations, man."

Lucy began fidgeting with her seatbelt. She knew she couldn't tell Wyatt; for his safety.

But that was tricky wasn't it? He could end up hurt either way. No matter what... He's in danger.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as the Lifeboat took of.

Then it landed, seconds later, with a sonic pop.

Lucy was still dazed.

Wyatt unbuckled himself, as did Rufus, and said something to him that she couldn't make out.

"How about you Luce?"

Lucy snapped her head up. "Oh," she unbuckled herself. "Yeah. Sure."

Wyatt had the biggest smile that, for once, reached his eyes. Lucy smiled back but it faltered.

~•~•~•~

The next morning, a grooming Saturday, Lucy sat on her bed looking at her hands.

Dinner went as well as can be expected. Lucy didn't speak unless spoken, tried to laugh with the group.

She noticed she wasn't the only one. Wyatt and Rufus were really the only ones talking. Nothing women were on edge. The occasional eye conversation between; they understood all of it, yet none of it.

Part of Lucy wanted to tell him. It could save heartache.

 _No._

He will still end up hurt. He could be mad at Lucy, mad at Rittenhouse-She didn't know and it scared her. He had Jessica! This is the happiest Lucy as seen the soldier.

How could she tell him she was ordered to spy on him by an organization that was hunting them all?

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the bedside table. Her soft black Android phone sat.

The next thing she knew, the said item was in her hand.

Her heart told her to tell him. _It'll be better for everyone_ , it told her. But the her brain didn't seem convinced.

Her fingers slid across the screen and found Wyatt's contact; following the demands of her heart.

She stared at the contact picture that was a result of their boredom. In said picture, Wyatt's eyes were crossed as his cheeks were blown up like a squirrel with acorns in his mouth. Lucy tried to make a face but couldn't. She couldn't stop laughing at the face he was making. Any other person who had made the exact same face... She wouldn't be laughing as hard.

He's got Jessica.

She should be happy.

But she wasn't.

She was scared, jealous, angry, and frustrated. She didn't know what to do.

Her eyes tore away from the picture and to the phone button. The button that could make or break this relationship with Wyatt.

She jumped as her phone buzzed.

' _Unknown Number_ '.

Her brow furrowed and she was hesitant but she swiped right.

"Hello?"

"I think I found a way to stopped this."

Lucy sighed as she recognized who it was. It could've been Rittenhouse for all she knew! "Stop what?"

"Rittenhouse," replied he. "To save your team, destroy Rittenhouse."

"How?" Lucy rubbed her temples.

"Tell Wyatt about Jessica, about your meeting with Rittenhouse."

Lucy silently gulped. "Flynn..."

"I think this could work."

She internally groaned. "You think everything you do is going to work."

The line was silent.

Lucy won this one.

"Just do it. I'll call later with more details."

 _Dial tone._

Lucy pulled the phone from her ear. The screen went from black to the previous thing she was looking at.

She took a deep breath then sighed. She hit that button.

"Hello?"

"Wyatt. Uh..." She cleared her throat. "We need to talk. It's about Jessica."

 **~•~•~•~**

 **I'm so sorry this hadn't come out sooner. It's been a rough week.**

 **I had it written on my computer earlier, just finished it, actually, and then it died. I was so. Mad.**

 **A great big thanks to AlyssaWaite1 for sort of co-writing this chapter. She gave me a foundation. Thanks!**

 **um... I'm sorry if things are feeling rushed...?**

 **Lol I'm so out of it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-EJ**


	11. Chapter 10

"Lucy? ...Have you been drinking?"

Lucky sighed. She felt hot tears come to her eyes. Of course he wouldn't believe her. "Wyatt... No, I'm not-I haven't."

"Lucy-"

"Wyatt, I'm serious. You are both in danger. It's..." Lucy lowered her voice which made her quiver more obvious. "Rittenhouse. Flynn said-"

"Woah, woah woah," Wyatt stopped Lucy. "You've been talking to Flynn?! Lucy!"

"He said he knows how to save Jessica and stop them."

"He says that all the time! Lucy you know I don't like you talking to him."

"Wyatt, you. need. to... Listen. Listen, Flynn said he'd call me back later. We have to listen to him."

"No, Lucy this is absurd. I'm going to call tomorrow and see if you're feeling better."

"Wyatt!"

 _Damn it!_ Lucy threw her phone across the room. She stood up and walked to her window. Opening up the curtains, she rested her hands on the sill.

She racked her brain, trying desperately to find some idea, or clue, of what to do.

She nearly screamed when her phone went off. Calm down. Slowly breathing in and out, she picked up her phone by the wall; thankful it wasn't broken.

It was a text.

From Flynn.

 _Did it happen?_

Lucy groaned in frustration.

 _Did what happen?_ She replied.

"Lucy!" Someone called.

Lucy's heart stopped at the sound of her voice. Her hand went through her hair shakily. She's dreaming. I'm dreaming.

She started another reply to Flynn but couldn't find any words. It sounded so real, so close. She turned to the her bedroom door and stepped forward.

Her phone rang. _That unknown number._ Lucy shook her head and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Lucy, no matter what, stay on the phone."

"Flynn, I'm really not in the mood. Wyatt didn't believe. Like I knew he wouldn't. He didn't-"

"Lucy I'm home!" Came that other voice again.

It was real. It is real.

Lucy threw her door open and, rushed downstairs, forgetting she was still holding her phone to her ear.

"Don't fall in Lucy," the accented voice carried through. Lucy was only partially paying attention.

"Amy?!"

"Oh, there you are." Amy laughed. "I thought maybe you'd gone out."

Amy stepped forward and enveloped her sister in a hug. Lucy was in too much of a shock to respond.

"Lucy, don't." The voice on the phone continued.

"A... Amy?" Lucy shook her head. "You're... You're here?"

Amy smiled a little and rushed to the living room. She picked up the photo and it was normal again! The three of them were there. It was fixed.

Lucy turned back to Amy. "How's mom?"

Amy snorted. "She's at the store still. Something about a sale. Probably Snickers." Amy winked. Then she furrowed her brow. "Are you okay?"

Lucy's breath hitched. She wanted to laugh, cry, scream, smile. She couldn't do any of it. "I don't know."

~•~•~•~

Wyatt hung up the phone and sighed.

He couldn't deny the scare he heard in her voice, the panic. Was _she drinking?_

He hadn't known Lucy to drink that much. But heck, I didn't _really_ know her at all. He ran his hand up then down his face, sighing.

Was _she telling the truth?_ Is Jessica going to hurt him? Is she in danger herself? _Did Flynn know how to fix it?_

He hated himself for asking himself the last question but it crept up there. Wyatt shook it off as Jess entered.

She handed him his drink, "Everything okay?"

Wyatt smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think Lucy had a drink." He chuckled. "She's okay."

Jessica paused then smiled.

Wyatt noticed but played it off.

 _She still paused._

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Another thanks to AlyssaWaite1 for the Amy idea. We'll get into that later though. I'm sorry for the long wait! Really sorry. But as I've said, I fixed my schedule so that I'll be writing a chapter in a book Evey night.**

 **(Not the same book, of course.)**

 **Just remember... That no matter what happens next... It's WyLu all the way.**

 **But thank you for continuing!**

 **-EJ**


	12. Chapter 11

"I don't want to hurt her," She said as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"Neither do I," he replied, exasperated. "But we have to do something. She can't keep working for him."

"How do we know she's working for him? There is no evidence."

"I know she is. We sent Jessica in, Lucy knows about her. Wyatt is not going to believe her, she doesn't want to bother Rufus for she knows about him too, so who does that leave?"

"She hates the man!" She continued to argue.

"We sent Amy in. That'll throw her off 'til we figure out what to do next."

He stood up and walked out of the door. She sighed and put her head in her hand. _Lucy wouldn't go to_ him.

 _Would she?_

~•~•~•~

"What's the matter?"

Lucy just smiled at her sister. "Nothing. Nothing. I just—it's been a long day, at work. So... I'm going to go for a walk."

Lucy grabbed her purse and _bolted_ for the door and realized she was still holding her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said to see if he was still there.

"They are getting to you too. They are trying to distract you." He answered.

Her breathing quickened. "But how... How is she here? I thought she wasn't born, she didn't exist!"

"No, Lucy." He said.

"No what?!" She screamed. She looked around and was thankful that nobody was around. In a softer tone, she repeated her question.

"Rittenhouse had her all along. She's a pawn on their chess board. They are very thorough and thought out with everything they do. Apparently."

Lucy shook her head. Tears fell from her eyes like a faucet. She didn't want to believe this. She wanted to curl up and forget about everything.

A few moments later, she took a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"

Flynn smiled. "Listen carefully."

~•~•~•~

"Where's Lucy?" Rufus asked as he jumped to the main deck.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, only partially listening. He was still trying to wrap his head around what Lucy told him. "I don't know. But she was acting weird the last time I saw her."

"Weird, how?"

"Lucy Preston," Agent Neville declared, "Is now a threat." Both men came to attention quickly, still trying to get used to the fact that Agent Christopher wasn't there.

Logan and Carlin looked at each other with wide eyes. "What?!"

"Why?"

"We believe she went with Flynn on this trip, willingly." Neville replied, "She's helping him."

"How do you know she did it willingly?" Rufus inquired.

Wyatt nodded, adding, "Yeah? I mean, he's kidnapped her before."

"Yesterday she left her house with her purse and phone in hand. She was talking to none other than Garcia Flynn."

"So you're stalking her now too?" Rufus was clearly fed up with the government—any kind of it.

"We have surveillance outside her house for security purposes. Flynn has proven that he does not intend to hurt Miss Preston; and, is adamant about her help.

"Where did they go?" Wyatt finally asked.

Wyatt didn't want to believe she was working with the Time Bandit; but she did say she was talking with him and that he knew how to stop "it".

It was Jiya who spoke next, "Trail of Tears."

Wyatt turned and started to say something. He sighed. "No Lucy," He whispered.

"After 1819, the federal government began prodding the Indian tribes in the southeastern United States to move to Oklahoma." Rufus skimmed through the rest of the article. "Basically, the journey was rough, they lost many Indians along the way hence the name: Trail of Tears."

"Indians. Fun." Wyatt sighed. "Orders?"

"Kill Garcia Flynn on sight. Bring Lucy back. We have some questions for Miss. Preston."

"What are you going to do with her?" Wyatt took a step forward.

"That, Mr. Logan, is none of your concern. Garcia Flynn needs to be eliminated before he completely destroys America."

Wyatt nodded wryly.

~•~•~•~

"We aren't killing the Indians, Lucy."

She sighed in relief. "Then why here?"

"The Indians will go to Oklahoma as they are supposed to. We have some business with the government."

Lucy nodded her head. In this time, no government official names stuck out to her. _Who could he be after?_

"Nobody that's going to be missed." He said as if he had been reading her mind. "Strapped in?"

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's go, Ms. Whitmore."

 **~•~•~•~**

 **OMYGOODNESS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But here it is!**

 **If you are reading, Pending, you may have noticed that it is put on old. I have got to start finishing a work before publishing! So I am going to finish this one, as it seems more popular, and I'm going to continue working on Two Steps Behind.**

 **Thank so much, RobertMartineau for being my awesome *unpaid* editor! ? ﾟﾘﾝ** **It is greatly appreciated sir!**

 **Au revoir !**

 **-EJ**


End file.
